1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a handle assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to spinning reel handle assembly detachably mounted to a spinning reel master gear shaft in which a non-circular through-hole is formed.
2. Background Information
Generally, a spinning reel has a reel unit and a handle assembly rotatively mounted to the reel unit. A master gear shaft is rotatively mounted to the reel unit, and a handle assembly is non-rotatively mounted to the master gear shaft. The master gear shaft is a tubular member in which a through-hole is formed in a rectangular, hexagonal or other non-circular shape. The handle assembly is provided with a handle shaft having an outer shape that non-rotatively interlocks with the master gear shaft through-hole. The handle assembly is fixedly coupled to the master gear shaft by screw-joining the handle shaft with a tool or the like from the side opposite the mounting side.
With the conventional handle assembly, the handle shaft is coupled by screw-joining it with a piece of hardware or the like. In such cases, because the tightening torque of the hardware upon the handle shaft cannot be made large, the handle shaft may become loose from the master gear shaft. If the handle shaft becomes loose from the master gear shaft, the handle assembly may not rotate properly.
One conceivable approach to solving this problem is to employ a screw-in type handle assembly that will reduce loosening as it is used. However, when a screw-in type handle assembly is used, the master gear shaft must be replaced with one especially designed for such screwing-in. Because a user will be unable to perform this kind of master gear shaft replacement by himself, it is difficult to prevent the handle shaft from becoming loose from the master gear shaft.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a spinning reel handle assembly which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.